


Mi mejor amigo de la infancia

by MIKAdidnothingwrong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consesual underage sex, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor, Underage Drinking, Unrequired Attraction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKAdidnothingwrong/pseuds/MIKAdidnothingwrong
Summary: Dim y Evan han sido mejores amigos desde niños. Evan es el amor de la infancia de Dim , y este ha tratado de confesarse más de un par de veces, pero Evan es una persona bastante especial... Ahora en el segundo año de instituto un rival ha aparecido y Dim debe tomar medidas más drásticas.Al mismo tiempo su grupo de amigos tiene sus propios líos románticos, corazones rotos, amores no correspondidos, peleas, y drama, mucho drama...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Mi mejor amigo de la infancia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia era originalmente un rol escrito en noviembre del 2013  
> Si estás interesada en conocer a los personajes puedes encontrar algunos dibujos sobre ellos en esta cuenta de instagram: @negativesd09

Encontrándose esa mañana en la esquina de siempre, iniciaron el camino a la escuela luego de sus merecidas vacaciones y ninguno de los dos se dijo nada más a parte del necesario buenos días, resumido a un "buenas" por no gastar más energía de la que tenían a esa hora de la mañana.

El chico bajo y pelirrojo, Evan, siempre con el uniforme algo desaliñado y cara de sueño, caminaba junto a su amigo de pinta algo rebelde, de esos que parecían guardar un repertorio de tatuajes y piercings bajo la ropa, a pesar de que no tenía nada aún. Evan guardaba silencio casi reflexivo hasta que a la mitad del trayecto, se decidía a hablar:

—Deberíamos apostar, Dim— comentaba viendo hacia arriba, con la mirada algo perdida, como pensando en algo familiar, casi nostálgico —, ¿cuántos días de castigo crees que te darán por teñirte el cabello de celeste el primer día de clases?

—No lo sé, ¿Cuántos crees que me darían por teñírmelo de naranja?, ya hay gente llevándolo blanco o rojo, ¿es porque es azul? ¿Discriminas el color? —preguntaba fingiendo seriedad mientras para después detener su andar unos segundos como para pensar algo seriamente.

—Oye, dejanos en paz a nosotros los afortunados nacidos con color de cabello no aburrido...—avanzaba un poco por la calle estrecha sin su amigo, mirando sobre su hombro como este volvía a caminar en un momento, llegando a su lado con cara decidida.

— El resto de la semana. Apuesto un almuerzo a que me castigan el resto de la semana —entrecerraba los ojos y bostezaba, se había dormido bastante tarde la noche anterior, su madre se había enterado esa mañana cuando le vio el cabello y casi le dio un infarto, su hermana al menos trataba de entenderlo, probablemente el único que lo entendiera sería ese chico bajito medio dormido que caminaba a su lado. —A Ciro le va a encantar.

—Como recién es el primer día no te puede suspender, pero apuesto que te deja encargado de la limpieza del salón por el resto del mes —comentaba Evan, ya podía imaginarlo, la cara de Ciro, su hermano y también maestro, encargado de su clase el año pasado y este también según le había dicho—, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que te vio el viernes y todas las vacaciones más bien, y no tenías el cabello teñido. Debiste aceptar tu aburrido color natural.

—Bueno al menos no lo tengo blanco como otros, ¿qué tiene de divertido el blanco?, quiero decir, ni siquiera es un color. Y tú cuando no te bañas por unos días tu cabello se ve café y normal, así que no te jactes de cosas que son circunstanciales.

—¡Mi cabello nunca se ve café, mentiroso! —Evan se quejaba tocándose el cabello por inercia.

Después de un rato de caminar con toda la pereza de mundo finalmente llegaban a su destino. Él y Dimitry, su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar, teniendo el beneficio de conocer a su profesor encargado de clase ya sabían cual salón tenían asignado y que estaban en la misma clase una vez más, podían ahorrarse así la lucha por ver la tabla de reparto de clases abarrotada de gente en la entrada del edificio, podían ver el tumulto de gente desde el portón mientras entraban en los terrenos de la escuela de la que eran parte desde el año anterior. Entraban al edificio esquivando la gente, casi todos desconocidos, ya era algo tarde, pero los pasillos estaban un poco llenos por ser el primer día, los niños atarantados de primero se notaban por todos lados, perdidos, y Dimitry se preguntaba a cuál estafaría primero.

—La última vez que me dejaron tanto tiempo encargado de la limpieza del salón la cosa no salió muy bien... —comentaba retomando el tema de su futuro castigo, recordando y de paso recordándole a su amigo, en detalle, el desastre que había hecho en el salón de química como si el otro no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos el hecho a mediados del año pasado.

Ubicaban su salón en el segundo piso, ahí estaban todos los salones de segundo año, entraban y veían que ya había varios grupitos creados, hablando entre ellos. Evan y él iban directo a la parte trasera junto a la ventana, se habían sentado en ese tipo de posición estratégica desde preescolar.

—Jajaja ciertamente fue un desastre, bueno, ¿dos semanas entonces? Es una mejor apuesta— seguía con el tema sentándose junto a Dim, que se le adelantaba tomando la silla junto a la ventana —Y pues, lo del pelo blanco no es divertido, ya viste a Donovan, ese ratón de laboratorio, tiene que usar gorro y lentes, parece alguna clase de pervertido camuflado cuando sale a la calle. Por cierto, ¿crees que quedarán en el salón todos los del año pasado?

—Espero que no, creo que he tenido suficiente de un par de personas —decía acomodándose a sus anchas en el lugar.Dicho eso al salón de clases entraban un par de conocidos, un chico muy alto con el cabello oscuro ligeramente largo y otro más bajo, de cabello relamido casi, con pulcro uniforme y postura, que parecía darle instrucciones con una expresión de superioridad a su acompañante. Esos eran Nelly y Lucas, respectivamente.

—Tenía que ser de nuevo... —se quejaba Dim en voz casi baja poniendo cara de hastío, no tenía buena relación con Lucas, simplemente porque el tipo era insoportable, esperaba que la balanza se nivelara un poco con otra gente llegando al salón pero no tenía suerte, nadie que valiera la pena entraba. Lucas era una de esas personas de las cuales Dim ya había tenido suficiente pero parecía que debería aguantar otro año.

—De nuevo con la pareja del S&M, no podían separar al perro y al amo —Evan en cambio se reía y volteaba para el lado donde estaban para saludarlos con la voz más escandalosa que lograba producir para no ser ignorado entre todos los demás, el par de chicos tomaban los puestos de la fila delantera, más bien, Lucas lo hacía, Nelly lo seguía —¡Buenas, gente! Tienen que saludar, cómo tan poco aprecio, ni que no nos conociéramos.Lucas miraba por sobre su hombro al par de amigos al fondo del salón sin responder al saludo del pelirrojo, no le interesaba tratar con ese tipo de gente. Sacando un libro de su mochila le hablaba a su acompañante:

—Puedes ir a saludarlos si quieres, me da igual— su tono era bastante serio, pero no enfadado, realmente le daba igual si Nelly quería ir a saludar a la prole, que era todo el mundo aparte de él, incluso Nelly, pero este se había sabido ganar su puesto junto a Lucas.

—Ah, el señor tirano de bolsillo viene realmente benevolente este día... —Dim hablaba en voz alta habiendo escuchado eso, mientras Nelly iba feliz de la vida caminando dónde ellos.Nelly, a comparación de Lucas, era amigo de todo el mundo, se había vuelto inmune a los desplantes de Lucas y sin que este mismo lo admitiera o lo pensara mucho, Nelly era la única persona que podría soportar estar con él todo el tiempo, siendo él como era.Lucas ignoraba las palabras del chico con el cabello teñido, pero no podía guardarse el comentario al aire:

—Pensé que cierta gente no podía verse peor, hasta yo me equivoco a veces...

—Leí el otro día que las cosas que nos repudian son un reflejo de nuestros deseos reprimidos, pero supongo que hasta yo... Nah, mentira, yo nunca me equivoco —comentaba Dim en tono arrogante subiendo los pies a la banca de enfrente y cruzando sus manos en su nuca.

—Seguramente tengo deseos reprimidos de pintarme el pelo como un tarado —respondía Lucas desde el otro lado de la sala contra su mejor juicio, mucha gente había dejado el salón, probablemente para ir a los propios, así que ellos podían discutir en paz incluso estando de extremo a extremo en la sala, se escuchaban claro.

—Oh, cariño, cuando sacas ese tipo de conclusiones tan simplonas eres realmente adorable... —Ampliaba un poco su sonrisa de zorro burlón. Mientras ellos peleaban al aire, cosa que era normal, Nelly saludaba a Evan con entusiasmo, lucía como un perro grande y feliz, sobre todo grande, Evan se negaba a creer que compartía la misma edad con él.

—¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones, Nelly? — preguntaba Evan, él y Dim acostumbraban a poner apodo a todos, siempre cambiándolos caprichosamente, nunca compartiéndolos con nadie más, claro, eran bromas internas como el del S&M, nacido a fuerza de ver a dicho chico super alto totalmente sometido a los malos tratos de su altanero novio.

—Pues me quedé en casa de mi prima un par de días, y después fuimos a la playa con Lucas, su familia tiene una casa allá. ¿Ustedes qué hicieron?

—También fuimos a la playa, nos quedamos por ahí, ¡pero qué fortuna lo de tener una casa en la playa!— Evan se relajaba en la silla, mirando el techo con sueño mientras continuaba hablando sobre la discusión que seguía entre los otros dos— Aunque no todo fue descanso, hubo que trabajar para conseguir dinero, qué flojera...Aunque Dim la tiene más fácil con sus negocios raros.

Mientras ellos hablaban y los otros discutían más gente entraba en el salón, Dim pensaba que todos se veían bastante frescos por ser el primer día de clases, pero seguro apestarían como el pescado en un par de días, entonces alguien se asomaba por una orilla de la puerta, un joven alto y extranjero miraba dentro del salón buscando a un amigo que había hecho recién en los últimos meses del primer año.

—¡Evan! —Alex lo saludaba al verlo, contento desde la puerta, a ese chico le resultaba naturalmente fácil darse a notar.

Lucas desde su sitio gruñía harto de responder dando por terminada su inútil batalla y se centraba en su lectura, esperaba que Nelly no tardara en volver a su lado.Por su lado, el pelirrojo se ponía de pie apenas el otro chico se asomaba yendo animoso a saludarlo.

—¡Alex! Buenas~, ¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones?

—Pues bien, estuvimos en Buenos Aires casi todas... —le decía yendo ambos a sentarse, saludaba a Nelly y a Dim por supuesto que no lo saludaba, no se agradaban desde la primera vez que habían hablado, en ese salón había ahora dos personas a las que no les agradaba el chico con el raro color de cabello, el cual Alex sólo miraba extrañado un par de segundos por el nuevo e inesperado color. —¿Así que fuiste a la playa, Evan? No me mensajeaste mucho.

—Sí, fuimos con Dim por tres días, me quemé bastante, mira —siempre expresivo como él era se levantaba un poco la camisa, siempre fuera del pantalón, bajando un poco el borde de este para mostrarle la línea que se le había hecho por el traje de baño —Dim no se quemó casi nada, es muy raro. La verdad aproveché para despegarme del celular. ¿En Argentina están en otra estación o te tocó soportar mucho calor también?

—Pues allá hacía bastante frio, espero que el próximo año pueda quedarme aquí—miraba un segundo hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado después que Evan le mostrara su piel.Dim los veía de reojo mientras fingía estar distraído con su celular, parecía que era el único que se había dado cuenta, esos dos eran raros, es decir, él y Evan eran raros, pero esos dos, se estaban poniendo raros de otra forma, una que a Dim comenzaba a molestarle bastante.

—Tú eres el raro, no entiendo de qué forma una persona tan pequeña puede comer tanto helado, ¿es por tu cara redonda? —decía Dim a Evan sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, como un niño encaprichado.

—¡No tengo la cara redonda! —le gritaba como siempre, volteándose a mirarlo— Y no soy...TAN pequeño... —pues no podía negar que era bajo, aunque no era el más bajo de la clase, por lo menos el año pasado no.Faltando diez minutos para el inicio de clases entraba al salón otro conocido, Ernest, este elegía un puesto al medio del salón, junto a algún compañero del año pasado que no destacaba mucho. Dejando sus cosas luego se acercaba al grupo que se había formado al fondo para saludar.

—Buenos días, qué bueno tener gente conocida en la clase —Ernest era del tipo chico correcto, muy agradable de tratar, amigo de todos pero íntimo con nadie.

—Ernestin, no se te ve muy bien...—comentaba el todavía más bajo del grupo, Evan— Es el primer día, seguro tu hermano pequeño te dio lucha para quedarse en su salón.

—Angelito estaba muy preocupado por ti Erni, él de verdad no sabría qué hacer si no estás para copiarte la tarea... —Dim soltaba una risita maliciosa, usando el nombre que Evan odiaba pero que él nunca abandonaría— Ya que Nelly tiene prohibido pasarle su tarea a extraños, buen chico Nelly —Nelly no se ofendía, simplemente se cubría la boca riendo un poco aunque se le notaba, si bien era cierto que era como la mascota de Lucas, disfrutaba bastante toda la atención y los celos que este le daba, pensaba que era realmente adorable.

—Yo te pasaría la tarea si estuviera en la misma clase, aunque si tienes problema para resolver algo aún puedo ayudarte —decía Alex bastante animado, con su cara de chico bueno, él aún no entendía totalmente su atracción hacia el pelirrojo, pero entendía que de un tiempo a la fecha lo quería hacer todo por él.

—¡Dejen de molestarme! —reclamaba Evan frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un gesto entre avergonzado y enojado, pues hasta Ernest se sonreía por el asunto, sabía que era verdad. Algo ofendido se dirigía al extranjero junto a él— Si vas a molestarme también, mejor vete a tu salón.

—¡Pero no estoy tratando de molestarte! —le decía Alex excusándose, entonces los cuchicheos en el salón se alteraban un poco para ir menguando, era la señal, el profesor llegaba a clases y Alex tenía que irse, lo saludaba cortésmente al encontrárselo unos segundos en la puerta, Ciro no le daba mucha importancia, y llegaba a su escritorio mientras todos se apresuraban a tomar asiento.

—Buenos días clase, este año seré su tutor —saludaba animado de saber que su hermanito estaba entre la multitud de mocosos, lo buscaba enseguida con la vista y le hacía una señal de "hola" con la mano, aunque su cara se ponía seria y un poco vacía al ver una extraña cabellera que resaltaba demasiado, tenía que ser él, siempre tenía que ser él, ¿no podía ser normal por lo menos al inicio de las clases?

—Creo que te vio... —susurraba Evan en falso tono dudoso a su compañero de asiento. La cara de Ciro era más chistosa de lo que se había imaginado, parecía que le daría un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, con lo hipocondríaco que era no eran pocos los que había visto de parte de él, no le extrañaría que pasara.

—¿Tú crees? —respondía Dim a lo bajo, con falsa ingenuidad.

Ciro se llevaba una mano a la cara y respiraba hondo, señalaba la puerta.

—Sólo sal de aquí y espérame afuera —mentalmente se decía que no dejaría que eso arruinara su día. Y pensar que ese mocoso idiota había sacado el promedio más alto en el examen de evaluación de la escuela, si ni siquiera podía seguir unas simples normas sociales para convivir con la gente normal.

Dim se rascaba la cabeza con cara de sueño y salía del lugar, una vez fuera Ciro le preguntaba a la clase si aún tenían algo más desagradable que mostrarle, si no era así les deseaba un feliz inicio de clases, por suerte Evan era un buen chico a pesar de ser amigo de ese................................................................................

—Te dije que iba a estar aquí afuera —decía una voz en el pasillo, una voz conocida para Dim, su amigo Dorian venía hacía a él junto a un bajito compañero.

—Jajajaja...¡De verdad lo hizo! —su acompañante se reía, avanzando llegando hasta donde estaba el de teñido cabello— Pero que dolor en el culo eres para la escuela, Dim.

—Eres todo un orgullo, amigo mío.

—¿Qué puedo decir?, se hace lo que se puede —respondía Dim a ambos haciendo una ligera inclinación imitando a un noble—. Aunque parece que a ti no te fue mejor —agarraba uno de los mechones del cabello de Dorian con las puntas de sus dedos—. Es una lástima que no pueda contar con vuestra encantadora presencia en el decadente pedazo de infierno que me toca compartir con treinta diablos —Dim se estiraba un poco para quitarse algo de flojera de encima. —¿Y?, no vi la cara de ninguno de los dos las últimas dos semanas, ¿me extrañaron mucho estas vacaciones?, Dios sabe que sí...

—No hubo mucho tiempo de extrañarte, pero te diremos que sí, para que sientas querido— Dorian también toqueteaba el pelo del más alto sonriendo siempre con coquetería, ese cabello intensamente celeste superaba por muchos sus mechones azules entre su largo cabello castaño oscuro.

—Oigan, no me dejen afuera de su flirteo, un trío siempre es mejor —reclamaba el más bajo, cuyo nombre era Ian, sonriendo con complicidad, vaya que ellos sabían de tríos—. Viajamos por la costa con uno de los novios con auto de Dori, novio de ambos más bien, tu entiendes.

—Entiendo, mi próxima meta en la vida será comprar un auto, no precisamente para viajar por la costa, pero tú sabes, me gusta la adrenalina, aunque tampoco es una prioridad que el auto avance —le sonreía llevando ahora su mano a acariciar la cabeza de Ian, él solía molestar a Evan por su altura, pero este niño, era incluso más bajo.

Conocía a Dorian desde la secundaria, y a Ian desde el año pasado, ambos le parecían adorables, a veces de un modo triste, eran como él, gatos sin dueño, aunque él era más como un perro callejero. Habían aprendido a divertirse en grande, pero le daba por cuidarlos a veces, eran como los hermanos menores (de estatura) que nunca quiso tener, con la soberana ventaja de que podían tener unas fiestas muy creativas ellos tres solos.

—¿Y tú por qué estás afuera? —Le preguntaba a Ian.

—Pod edste —hablaba mostrándole la lengua donde relucía una bola metálica negra—. No podían verla, pero se las mostré cuando echaron a Dori, no me iba a quedar ahí solo para aburrirme, hay mucho niño bueno en ese salón...

—Ah, déjame ver bien —le decía para que abriera la boca de nuevo, entonces atrapaba el piercing con sus dedos, lo jalaba un poco y suavemente—, esto es muy interesante, tiene futuro...

—Eso fue raramente estimulante...— decía limpiándose la saliva que había escurrido un poco por lo que Dim había hecho con su lengua.

—Bueno, si eso te pareció estimulante imagina el resto...

—Mas bien Ian escapó del salón, es inesperadamente infantil cuando alguien le gusta de verdad, no puede acercarse de buen modo —se burlaba un poco Dorian riendo, no hace poco sabía que había alguien que le ocupaba la mente al más bajo, y este volvía a compartir salón con ellos—. Es tan tierno este pequeño.

—¿Alguien te gusta?, me pondré celoso, ¿quién es el desgraciado? —bromeaba sonriéndole.

.El susodicho, el "desgraciado", estornudaba en clases, era un chico un tanto peculiar que no había perdido el tiempo en las vacaciones y había crecido como el demonio, aunque eso no hacía que su situación con las alergias y el sol cambiara en lo absoluto, ni siquiera que se notara mucho más que antes, aunque un poco sí... .

—¿Quién diría que a mi pequeño Ian crecería para convertirse en una enamoradiza dama? Bueno, olvidemos lo de "crecer", dejémoslo en dama enamoradiza...

—Sí, no crecí, ¿algo nuevo que contar? —fruncía un poco el ceño mirando a Dim por su comentario, pero sin estar enojado en serio— "El desgraciado" no me gusta de verdad, o sea, basta con que me acueste con él y se pasará, es solo que es un idiota con pinta de virgen, se hace el difícil... Aunque ya no es virgen —le dirigía una mirada enfadada a Dorian al decir eso, y este miraba al techo riendo bobamente.

—Ahh, ya te pedí perdón varias veces por eso, supéralo —Dorian se lamentaba, se había acostado con el susodicho en la fiesta de fin de año sin saber que era ese el tipo que su amigo quería, a él le gustaba mucho la vida libre pero no era de los que hiciera ese tipo de cosas a sus amigos— Además ahora está mejor que antes, yo te lo mejoré.

—Dori, eso estuvo mal, no debiste tirarte al novio de Ian, te mereces un castigo —Dimitry ahora miraba a Dorian con falsa severidad, metía las manos en los bolsillos, escuchaba dentro del salón la voz de Ciro más cerca de lo que debería, seguro se estaba acercando a la puerta.En el salón Ciro daba algunas indicaciones ya que sabía que se tardaría un poco si se trataba de discutir con Dim en la dirección y que muy probablemente fuera una batalla perdida incluso antes de empezarla.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana o algún día —se apresuraba en comentar Dimitry, sabía que Ciro venía por él—. Conseguí algo de plata la semana pasada, ya saben...

—¡Que fin de semana ni que nada! Yo feliz a cualquier hora contigo, Dim —decía Ian y le guiñaba un ojo, mitad juego, mitad en serio, bastante en serio.

—Y así aprovechas y me castigas también, ya que andas ofreciendo tanto servicio— Dorian no perdía la oportunidad, ellos tres podían tirarse el día hablando cosas de ese tipo, entre ellos tenían libertad de ser todo lo "inmorales" que quisieran sin cortarse ni tener que aguantar algún tipo de sermón o juicio, que aunque la gente no creyera, eran mucho más decentes cuando estaban con más gente... A veces...

—No saben lo feliz que me hace esta pequeña sociedad... —les respondía, y antes que pudieran seguir hablando, Ciro irrumpía en el pasillo, regañaba a los chicos del otro curso por estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar y después se llevaba a Dim, ambos tendrían una larga charla con la directora.Dorian e Ian se iban a recorrer el patio entonces, estando ya en receso se encontraban con más gente para charlar, se supone que ambos debían ir a ver al maestro, pero no era como si les importara mucho, y si el maestro no tenía el talento para atraparlos no merecía castigarlos, o eso decían ellos. Igual con todo su cinismo entraban al salón antes del segundo periodo, sentándose hasta atrás en el lugar, Ian decidía acercarse a su Romeo albino llamado Donovan para que Dorian lo dejara de molestar.

—Ratón~, no me diste los buenos días en la mañana, qué malo...— y claro que no lo hizo, pues además de llegar "indecentes" a clases, él y Dorian llegaron tarde.

—¿A quién llamas "ratón", pequeño duende? —decía Donovan, sin mirarlo mucho mientras metía su videojuego en su bolso, Ian tenía un montón de apodos para él desde primer año, pero se había empeñado especialmente en molestarlo después de ciertos incidentes. Si de por sí le costaba trabajo entender o entablar una relación cualquiera con una persona normal, con Ian era el doble de difícil, especialmente porque no entendía lo que quería de él. —¿No se supone que deberías estar castigado?

—¿No se supone que una persona debería tener pigmentación? Son misterios del universo —Ian era del tipo de persona directa con sus intenciones si estas eran simplemente sexo, sabía cómo encantar a la gente, su cara era de lo más angelical y era excelente actuando como niño bueno. Pero con Donovan no le salía, no podía hacerlo, el ser derechamente falso para engatusarlo, o el ser frontal y decirle lo que quería, que en realidad no tenía claro qué quería, sabía que no era solo sexo, aunque se hiciera el bobo al respecto. Con él no podía ser así, o más bien no quería, y era algo que había entendido hace poco el por qué, justo cuando se enteró de que este había estado con Dorian. —Aún no me das los buenos días, dámelos ratón~, y un beso...

—Supongo que mis padres no pusieron suficientes colores ni la sustancia X a la fórmula... —lo veía tan cerca, a veces sentía como que la única protección que tenía de esa persona era la barrera que imponían sus lentes y su inexpresión, aunque diciendo todas esas cosas desvergonzadamente, y cuando todos podían escucharlo, Ian lograba ponerle un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas, conseguía avergonzarlo. —Deja de jugar conmigo, ¿por qué no vas a ver si Alex te da algo?, recuerdo que estabas muy interesado en eso el año pasado... —decía en un tono que trataba de no ser infantil, de verdad que el año pasado sólo lo había visto de frente después de cierto incidente, y aún con eso, sólo había conseguido que Ian se burlara con algo más de empeño de él.  
Don se estiraba un poco en su lugar, tenía un sueño que antes no había sentido, además de que tenía un hambre que no se saciaba con lo mismo que solía comer antes, que era poco, había crecido de una manera increíble durante las vacaciones, ni siquiera se explicaba por qué, sólo que había sido una batalla conseguirle un uniforme nuevo.

—En resumen, eres solo azúcar y flores —sentenciaba Ian acercando una silla al costado del más alto, por mucho, y acomodándose bien cerca de él—. Por lo que dices, a pesar de hacerte el tonto, si me prestabas atención el año pasado, ¿eh? Aunque luego de ayudarme me ignorabas todo el tiempo, eres tan cruel para estar hecho de azúcar...

—Soy prácticamente un tirano —Don no lo miraba, miraba sus manos que hacían garabatos con un lápiz en su cuaderno, debía admitirlo, Ian era tan bonito y podía poner una cara adorable cuando quería, era todo un demonio. Don desde siempre había sido débil con las cosas bonitas, por eso no podía verlo, sólo sentir como sus orejas y mejillas se ponían calientes al sentirlo tan cerca, poder olerlo, y además, que descubriera que sí lo había visto el año anterior, aunque ese año sólo había sentido un ligero interés por él. —Yo no ignoro a nadie, sólo espero que la gente se aburra por su cuenta y se vaya.

—¿Y si no me aburro? —preguntaba apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, descansando su cabeza sobre ellos mirándolo desde abajo con un gesto sincero de interés en lo que le respondería— ¿Qué harías si no me aburro?

Donovan se quedaba callado un momento, mirándolo a los ojos sin poder evitarlo más, no sabía si su mirada era sincera, o si Ian era el mejor mentiroso del mundo.

—Estás loco.

—Uuh, eres un aburrido ratón. No muy lejos de Don e Ian, Dorian iniciaba su año escolar molestando a Alex, ya tenía identificada su debilidad y no era algo que le agradara, o alguien, mas bien.

—¿Cuándo te dejarás de hacer el tonto y te tirarás de una vez por todas al enano de Evan? Y no me digas que aún la iluminación no te llega y sigues pensando que eres un hetero incorruptible.

—Si sigues yendo por ahí, hablándole como te plazca a la gente, vas a tener muchos problemas un día —le respondía Alex juntando las cejas, avergonzándose de lo dicho. —Y-yo no pienso en ese tipo de cosas, sólo somos buenos amigos, además, no entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado por lo que pase entre Evan y yo —cerraba un poco los ojos haciéndose el digno y ojeaba sin ver el libro que tenía en las manos.Dorian lo molestaba de vez en cuando desde el año pasado, y los últimos días de este había estado diciendo cosas raras sobre él y Evan... Bueno, puede que no fueran tan raras, pero en cualquier caso no eran su problema.

—Pues sí, podría ser, un día, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti —Sentado sobre la mesa frente al moreno, Dorian sonreía malicioso al verlo hacer caras al pensar en sus palabras— No es que me preocupe, o un poco sí... me preocupan tus problemas a la vista. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estas tan interesado en ese tipo y no en mí? Soy mucho más atractivo, sabes, y sé muchas cosas, cosas muy buenas que te podría enseñar...

—No es por ofender, pero a mí realmente no me gustan los hombres —lo que decía era cierto, hasta cierto punto, desde que tenía gusto por otras personas, sólo se había fijado en chicas, incluso Dorian, que sí era bastante bonito, no le movía ni un poco, el sólo saber que era un chico, su olor, su naturaleza, bastaban para quitarle la inspiración... Cosa que era tan diferente con Evan, realmente, si se trataba de él, se daba cuenta, no le importaba si fuera hombre, mujer o extraterrestre. —Además, aún si fuera cierto lo que dices, Evan no me interesaría por su apariencia —aunque le parecía lindo—, sino por cómo es... Nadie es como él... Pero no es como si quisiera algo con él —trataba de componer cuando se daba cuenta que metía la pata.

—Jajajaja...Deberías pedirle a tu mentecita especial que apoye tu tesis sobre que no tienes interés de otro tipo en Evan, porque no parecen estar de acuerdo —no lo reconocería, aunque bromeaba con ello, pero estaba algo irritado por el asunto, Alex le parecía muy atractivo, un prototipo de chico que definitivamente quería en su cama, pero este no cedía para nada a él, y lo veía, era por su interés en Evan, pues hasta el momento la "heterosexualidad" de los chicos que estuvieron en su mira no fue impedimento a la hora de. El tema era esa persona en particular, Evan, justo a la que Dorian le tenía tanta tirria, sentimiento mutuo por varios motivos del pasado, también simplemente porque no eran compatibles, y por su lado particular, porque Evan, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya tenía prendado a alguien interesante que Dorian no podía atrapar.

—No necesito buscar argumentos para respaldar algo que para empezar no está en una discusión real, tú eres el único que está creyendo algo que no existe aquí —aunque tuviera razón, Alex no estaba preparado para aceptar algo así.

..............................

Después de una inesperadamente corta disputa en la dirección Dim podía regresar para el segundo periodo de clases, triunfante ya que no debía quitarse ese extravagante color del cabello, lo mismo con los demás alumnos este año, según la directora iba a tomar una postura más liberal con el tema del cabello y accesorios a modo de prueba ese semestre ya que había tantos reclamos al respecto.

Ciro estaba desesperado con él, además de furioso por lo recién sucedido, sabía que el muchacho era capaz de darle una sorpresa peor al día siguiente, pero gracias a sus resultados en los exámenes, incluso nacionales, la directora solapaba al chico sin tomar alguna acción definitiva, esta no era la primera vez. A regañadientes lo dejaba entrar al salón, pero le decía de una vez que estaría encargado de la limpieza hasta que él considerara lo contrario, de verdad no sabía qué hacer con ese chico, recordaba haberlo conocido desde el preescolar como un pequeño y curioso niño que jugaba con su adorable hermano, no recordaba en qué momento se había convertido en un delincuente que le fastidiaba la vida en la escuela cada que podía.

Por su parte Evan se había aburrido bastante en el primer periodo al estar solo al fondo del salón, más porque siendo el primer día era inducción y repaso, y cuando a su hermano le daban cuerda para hablar...Había dormido la mayor parte del periodo eso sí, lo aprovechó. Cuando vio que Dim volvía al salón junto a Ciro para el segundo periodo sonreía de buena gana, la cara de fastidio que tenía su amigo para enmarcar.

—¿Y? ¿quién ganó la apuesta? — preguntó cuando el más alto se sentó a su lado.

—Hasta el próximo milenio o hasta que Ciro se canse tendré que encargarme de la limpieza del salón. Me parece, querido Angelito, que sólo hay perdedores —se sentaba y suspiraba, pero luego del teatro sonreía—. Pero no tendré que cambiar mi cabello gracias a la directora. Ciro decía que para mañana debo traer desteñido el cabello, ¿te imaginas eso?, con el trabajo que me costó, además las nenas creen que es sexy... —él mismo lo había comprobado el fin de semana en el bar de costumbre a cuyo dueño no le importaba mucho que a alguno de sus clientes le faltara uno o un par de años para la mayoría de edad, además, Dim sólo se comportaba como un mocoso, o parecía un mocoso, en la escuela, y cuando quería molestar a alguien, también cuando estaba con Evan, éste no conocía esa otra parte de Dim que había nacido hace no mucho y se fortalecía. Evan nunca iba a conocer lo peor de Dim, él nunca lo permitiría, lo quería demasiado. —Pero, bien podríamos tener una fiesta con pizza para festejar el maravilloso inicio de curso, ya que tengo algo de pasta y... tu hermano definitivamente no está invitado.

—Pff... las chicas hallan sexy cada cosa... —Ciro los mandaba a callar y a sacar sus cuadernos, el pelirrojo solo sacaba sus cuadernos —Una fiesta con pizza no estaría mal, ¿pero en dónde?

—Pues, podríamos decirle a Erni, la última vez lo hicimos ahí, ya sabes, su casa es enorme, su tío pasa mucho tiempo fuera, y tiene servidumbre que se puede encargar del desastre después —meditaba el asunto ya que no muchos podrían hacer una fiesta en su casa, especialmente él mismo, Dim podía ser un desastre de persona, pero su familia era todo lo contrario, particularmente su papá —. Lucas también tiene, pero dudo que nos quiera en su casa —bromeaba—, también dudo que le dé permiso a Nelly de hacer una reunión así —esa era la ventaja de ser últimos en la fila, podían hablar sin problemas con sólo bajar un poco el tono de voz.

—No creo que Ernest nos quiere tener jodiendo en su casa un lunes hasta tarde, pero no estaría de más preguntarle —podía pedirle la tarea todos los días del año escolar, pero no le sentaba bien molestar al chico con que prestara su casa para una fiesta, aunque fuera a ser tranquila, ni siquiera era su casa, o eso siempre decía Ernest—. De cualquier modo, invitemos a los que quedaron en el otro salón, ya que no nos veremos tanto durante el año... Menos a la zorra de Dorian.

—Buen punto, casi olvidaba que apenas era lunes, esta semana será eterna... —bostezaba— Ah, tal vez yo conozca a alguien que nos prestará su casa sin problemas, ya sabes, la gente le debe favores al buen Dim —Ciro levantaba la voz y los miraba asesinamente cuando los oía hablar, se callaban por un momento. —¿Dorian no?, pero si no se puede llamar fiesta si no hay un Dorian en ella—se quejaba de manera infantil—, en serio no sé qué se traen ustedes dos, Dori es adorable —ahora podría decir que era por su pelea por el idiota argentinillo, pero su desagrado del uno al otro había empezado desde secundaria, justo cuando se habían conocido.Manteniendo la mirada al frente para que Ciro no lo regañara Evan se ponía el cuaderno frente a la boca para hablar en tono bajo:

—¿Qué tiene de adorable ese? Ugh...Sales con cada cosa rara Dim, no te hagas más amigos así, no quiero tener que abandonarte o morirías solo por ahí —le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca y luego seguía mirando a Ciro que los mantenía vigilados.

—No me abandonarías... está bien, está bien, tú también eres adorable, ¿estás feliz ahora? —hacía lo mismo, no le importaba encarar a Ciro, pero sería muy jodido tener que esperar afuera de nuevo

—No, no estoy feliz con que digas que soy adorable, debes decir que soy más adorable que él —miraba al otro con una sonrisa burlona, disimulaba poniendo cara seria cuando Ciro se volteaba hacía la clase para luego seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

— Bueno, te digo, conozco a alguien que nos dejaría su casa, deberíamos avisar a los otros y yo me encargaré del lugar, aunque definitivamente debemos cuidar que no haya tanta gente como en la del fin de curso, juro que no conocía a la mitad de ellos, y tampoco hubo mucha gente linda... aunque tú ya sabes, me las arreglo...

—Yo les aviso y no son muchos, lo único parecido a una chica es Sasha eso sí. Si va él, seguro Lucas deja ir a Nelly, como es su primo sirve de vigilancia, o lo lleva él mismo para vigilarlo, quién sabe.

—Pues si se entera sobre las personas que irán, Lucas es capaz de ir él mismo para vigilarlo, ya sabes, el grandulón es un amor, pero tal vez es demasiado cariñoso con personas que no debe, de la manera que no debe —Dimitry no soportaba a Lucas, pero debía admitir que este la tenía un poco difícil con Nelly, que pese a su inocente apariencia y actitud, no era realmente el perro fiel que todos creían, por lo menos no en lo referente a sus necesidades—. Entonces tú te encargas de los invitados y yo del lugar —y de avisarle a Ian y a Dori, él si los quería en la fiesta.

—¿Eeh?...¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sé? —por la curiosidad se volteaba para el lado de Dim y Ciro lo veía, los regañaba a ambos entonces y les ordenaba poner atención a la clase o los cambiaría de lugar.

—"Yo sólo sé que no sé nada" —le respondía, no era necesario que Evan supiera algo como eso, él era algo distraído, estaba bien que fuera así, así lo mantendría, ya había muchas cosas que él no sabía de por sí—, de cualquier forma, no me esperes después de clase, ponte de acuerdo con los chicos, y yo les diré dónde llegar.Evan se quejaba por lo bajo un poco al escuchar eso, pero no preguntaba más. De ahí se dedicaban a poner algo de atención a la clase de Ciro que era solo un repaso de lo del año pasado, pero como este estaba algo irritado, hacía pasar gente a la pizarra para desquitarse como buen profesor.

En el receso siguiente Evan se encargaba de hablar con algunos de los chicos, a un par debía mensajearlos ya que no los hallaba por el patio. Invitaba a Ernest, pero este no parecía muy seguro de poder ir, no le gustaba dejar solo a su hermano en casa con su tío que era un descuidado según decía. También le contaba a Nelly, incluso extendía la invitación a Lucas, era un estirado pero no llegaba a desagradarle. Y así llegaba el tercer periodo pasando junto al resto del día escolar, a la salida iba en busca de Alex que seguro estaría con Donovan.

Los encontraba en su salón hablando sobre videojuegos, Donovan no era de los que hablaran mucho, pero si se trataba de videojuegos era un poco diferente, además Alex era una persona naturalmente agradable para todo el mundo, o casi todo.

—¿Fiesta?, recién inicia el curso y ya hay festejos, bueno, a mí me parece bien, ¿vendrás Don? —comentaba Alex, el otro chico dudaba un poco, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, pero estar ahí significaba escapar un poco del control de su madre, así que no estaba tan mal.

—No lo sé, lo pensaré.

—Ay, no te hagas de rogar —le reclamaba Evan. Aunque las clases habían terminado la escuela estaba abierta hasta la noche por lo que se acomodaban en la sala conversando sin preocuparse por la hora.

—¿Dónde será? —preguntaba Alex.

—No lo sé, Dim dijo que me avisaría, él se iba a encargar de encontrar un buen lugar. Tampoco es una fiesta loca, no seremos muchos. Mas que nada video juegos y pizza, algo de beber, yo creo.

—¿Dimitry? —Alex no podía evitar comentar. Claro, era lógico que tuviera que ver con él, no sabía por qué le sorprendía, de todos modos no había por qué sentir celos así, por algo que ni siquiera existía.

—No lo sé aún, mi madre es un poco pesada con eso... —Donovan se quejaba, recordando como su madre siempre era una exagerada con esas cosas, aunque con la fiesta de fin de curso había tenido razón, de verdad que él no había ido con planes de acostarse con nadie, menos con ese chico.

—Si dices que no irá mucha gente, ¿quién irá? —el argentino continuaba con la entrevista.

—Pues, por la cantidad de veces por minuto que Nelly le decía "por favor" a Lucas, creo que irán esos dos, le dije a este que le avisara a su primo, así que Sasha quizá aparezca por allá. Ernest no estaba muy seguro, pero lo llamaré más tarde para confirmar —al hablar iba marcando con los dedos—. No sé si Dani quiera ir, pero no podemos invitar a Sasha y no a Dani, luego ustedes dos y Dim y yo, esos más o menos, los demás no me han respondido. Ah, y pues los amigos de Dim, quien le presta la casa seguro. Le advertí a Dim que no invitara al dúo del infierno, eso sí.

—Entonces no vendrán... —reflexionaba Don, que se sentía aliviado y a la vez triste por la noticia.

—No seremos muchos, bueno, será lo mejor para hablar sobre el año pasado y convivir... —además, pensaba Alex, si había menos gente, menos ruido, más oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Evan si se escapaban de la multitud.

.

En otro lugar, más precisamente en su salón de clases, Dim hacía un mal aseo del aula, mientras que Ian y Dori llegaban ahí para burlarse de él, entonces les comentaba sobre la fiesta.

—Que aplicado estas, primer día y ya reunión organizada, muy bien —Dorian sonreía sin ocultar su malicia haciendo planes e interrumpiendo con los pies la barrida torpe del más alto.

—Llegar de improviso es lo mejor, más si no te quieren ahí, llamamos más la atención así —Ian se reía sentado en una mesa con los pies sobre la silla, era iluso creer que ellos faltarían a una fiesta organizada por Dim.

—Me vas a deber una, Angelito se va a enojar mucho de por sí, así que no lo molesten por la paz 

—le decía recargándose en la escoba, ya que Dori no lo dejaba seguir—¿Van a ayudarme o sólo van a mirar?, quiero decir, adoro a los voyeurs, pero esto apesta.

—¿Me ves cara de criada? —decían los dos lo mismo, algo desfasados de tiempo pero igual de modo chistoso, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eran bastante similares en las cosas que hacían, también en lo que decían, sin duda.

—Solo apúrate, a ti se te ocurrió teñirte —le indicaba Dorian luego de dejar de reír, tocándose el pelo él mismo, burlándose silenciosamente de que él no tenía castigo alguno por algo similar— No te molesto más, me siento con mi Ian y te dejo seguir barriendo, porque si no, no terminarás nunca.

Hacía una mueca mientras volvía a barrer de forma excéntrica.

—Mientras termino por lo menos deberían besarse, para romper la tensión, ya saben —comentaba como un viejo pervertido.

A la salida de la escuela, Don, Alex y Evan continuaban con su charla esperando a que llegara la mamá de Don en el auto, entonces quedaban dos solos y Alex se animaba a comentar:

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa?, me queda de paso para llegar a la mía —se movía como incomodo, rascándose la cabeza, como el adolecente enamorado que era.

—Que pregunta tan tonta Alex, solo acompáñame, deberías ir tomándote más confianzas, somos amigos —dicho eso le daba una palmada en la espalda y se adelantaba caminando de buen humor— Aunque según recuerdo... ¿Don y yo somos más o menos tus únicos amigos hombres, no? Te llevas mejor con las chicas, y se nota...Es una suerte por un lado, pero las chicas son difíciles de tratar para mí...

—Pues me llevo mejor con las chicas que con los chicos pero son algo complicadas, aunque muy suaves... quiero decir, su carácter, me gustan...—miraba a otro lado, ni él entendía qué mierda estaba diciendo, estaba feliz porque Evan lo llamara su "amigo", él quisiera algo más, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Así se iban caminando, Alex luchando con su inesperada torpeza y Evan solo pensando que era muy gracioso hablar con él por las cosas bobas que decía. Hacían el camino hasta la casa del pelirrojo charlando de cualquier cosa, se llevaban excelente desde la primera vez que habían hablado, se sentía como que calzaban muy bien.

Cuando se despedían Evan le decía que por mensaje le avisaría cuando ya supiera del lugar, e igual a todos. En casa comía y se ponía a dormir para no estar con sueño en la fiesta, sabía que Dim lo despertaría con un mensaje o llamada.

Mientras Dim lograba terminar su castigo sin ayuda alguna de sus amigos, saliendo de la escuela llamaba de inmediato a un tipo que le debía un favor, el tipo era un "amigo" de Dim que tenía casa sola, no era una casa tan grande o acogedora, pero tenía buena pantalla y sonido, estaba perfecta para su pequeña reunión, y Dim conseguía que se la dejara después de un poco de amenazas y chantaje.

En un mensaje le indicaba a Evan un lugar en calles aledañas al centro de la ciudad, no muy difícil de encontrar, le decía que él ya estaba ahí y que encargaría la pizza, que le dijera al pueblo que no tardara más. Para ese entonces Don ya había decidido ir, lo que hacía, ya que no le darían permiso porque su madre estaba un poco loca, era informar que estaba cansado y que dormiría, luego de recibir la llamada de Evan salía por la ventana, no le gustaba la gente, pero comenzaba a gustarle menos el acoso de su madre. Por su parte Nelly avisaba a Sasha, quien había insistido a Dani para que fuera, el cual respondía que definitivamente no podría, ya que debía cuidar a su padre esa noche. Alex se ponía de acuerdo con Evan para irse juntos, pasaban por Don, y en poco tiempo, estaban todos en la casa.

Las latas de cerveza no tardaban en aparecer entre las discusiones de qué tipo de pizza habían pedido y por qué, todos tenían sus opiniones al respecto. Evan se acomodaba junto a Dim y Alex en el sillón de la sala frente a la gran pantalla, para partir la noche nada mejor para ellos que competir como mejor sabían, jugando videojuegos. Don se acomodaba como podía en el borde del sillón, pues no entraba en este, para mirar y entrar a la competencia luego, Nelly y Lucas conversaban cerca de la entrada a la cocina mientras Sasha les servía gaseosa, Lucas no quería tomar, y no dejaría que Nelly lo hiciera.

—Me las pagarás por convencerme de venir a esta porquería de lugar...—Lucas no lucía muy feliz de estar ahí y amenazaba al otro entre dientes, pero no se iba pues sabía que Nelly estaba entusiasmado con la fiesta y de un tiempo a esa parte, no creía que se portara muy bien sin su vigilancia. No eran novios aún, aunque los demás así lo creyeran y todo diera luces de ello, sí hacían muchas cosas que solo novios harían, pero Lucas no reconocía ese tipo de relación, solo que Nelly era suyo.

—No seas malo con Nelly, Lucas, él solo quiere pasar un buen rato contigo —Sasha, cuyo nombre verdadero era Paul, siendo primo de Nelly también era de naturaleza amistosa, y por sus tendencias bastante claras al andar por ahí con su larga y rubia peluca y un lindo vestido veraniego, muy femenino y dulce.

—Así es, no seas malo con Nelly— repetía el mismo Nelly abrazando cariñosamente a su no-novio, aunque Lucas se ponía a pelear de inmediato contra ello—. Vamos a divertirnos con los otros, puedo traerte una bebida también, anda —le hablaba melosamente, romper la coraza de Lucas era un trabajo duro para empezar. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar el juego continuaba.

—Ah, hasta que hay alguien digno de retar aquí, ¿qué eres una especie de monstruo de los videojuegos? —Dim le decía a Donovan, el cual continuaba invicto a pesar de que los tres lo habían retado, aunque claro, cierto argentino estaba más pendiente de cierto pelirrojo y viceversa, que del juego, eso molestaba algo a Dim, no porque no prestaran atención, sino por esa otra cosa...

Evan y Alex conversaban tomando y riendo, jugando por turnos, pero se distraían entre ellos en sus turnos haciéndose reír con cualquier cosa, por esa vez la férrea competencia pasaba a segundo plano para el orgulloso pelirrojo, era más divertido molestar a Alex.

No mucho después el timbre de la casa sonaba, sería más pizza pensaban todos, nadie prestó mayor atención hasta que caían las visitas.

—¡Pero si esto es un velorio! —Ian prácticamente gritaba entrando a la sala, haciendo se mejor impresión de señora libertina, llamando la atención de todos tal como quería. Dorian llegaba tras él saludando al que había abierto la puerta, conocido de él también, casi todos los "amigos" de Dim eran amigos suyos también.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta? ¿De verdad la organizaste tú Dimi? —preguntaba con su tono más teatral, Dorian le mantenía la mirada fija a su amigo que parecía luchar por no echarse a reír por su escandalosa llegada al lugar.

—¡Menos mal llegamos a salvarlos! —Ian no se cortaba con nada y miraba al rededor del cuarto buscando algo que tomar, pero encontraba más bien a alguien— Ooh... pero si está el ratón...

Don y Evan le dedican una mirada no muy linda a Dim, que sólo podía sonreír como el zorro que era, no carcajearse como en realidad quería, bueno, a él le caía de maravilla que esos dos hubieran llegado.

—Ladys, llegan tarde —se levantaba de su lugar e iba a saludarlos como si no los hubiera visto hace tiempo, les mostraba donde servirse a gusto en esa casa y también iba por otra cerveza y un poco de pizza.

Don trataba de seguir jugando haciéndose el loco, fingiendo no haber visto nada. Alex trataba de entretener a Evan y Nelly se reía de la situación junto a Sashs, aunque este sabiendo lo desagradable que era para Don ser acosado por Ian, se adelantaba a la situación e iba a su lado. Se sentaba en el borde del sillón donde previamente estaba el albino que ahora cubría el lugar abandonado por Dimitry. Ian no veía con buenos ojos eso, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para irrumpir ahí, se quedaba con Dorian y Dim entonces.

—Creí que ni tragos tenían, pero algo es algo —Dorian se quejaba mirando con malos ojos la lata, no era la marca que le gustaba, iba a registrar la cocina para ver si había algo mejor, pasando frente a Lucas y Nelly en el proceso, no se resistía a sonreírle de lado al grandulón.

Ian captaba rápido esa situación y encontraba en ello algo con que divertirse, se acercaba al par con una sonrisa, solo hablando con uno de ellos.

—Nelly~, tanto tiempo, desde la fiesta de fin de año, ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí ha pasado un tiempo —le sonreía como siempre, a Dorian también cuando había pasado, siendo como era, por supuesto que Nelly "conocía" a esos dos desde el año pasado, muy bien.

Mientras eso pasaba Don seguía jugando, y claro, después de notar a Ian, no podía no notar a Sasha que se sentaba tan cerca de él, él que era débil con las cosas bonitas y Sasha era tan bonita, olía tan bien y su voz era tan amable y suave, se ponía nervioso de inmediato, aunque no le hablara de frente y se hiciera el tonto con los videojuegos.

Evan por su parte estaba enojado, bastante, se mantenía un rato charlando con Alex, Don y Sasha pero al final no podía, no aguantaba cuando las cosas no salían como le gustaban, más si venían de parte de su mejor amigo. Se ponía de pie sin decir nada y salía, simplemente se iba, la fiesta acabó para él en cuanto llegaron los otros. Dorian le gritaba aguafiestas cuando salía de la cocina y lo veía ir por el pasillo hacia la puerta, bebiendo una cerveza de mejor marca y congelada, sonriente, nada mejor que eso para empezar la noche.Cuando Evan salía, Dim salía tras él a penas lo veía, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Romeo se levantara y lo hiciera, no le cabía duda que Alex era capaz de hacerlo. El argumento era simple, él lo había hecho enojar, él debería traerlo, aunque enfadarlo hubiera sido casi intencional, o más bien intencional, en esa ocasión.

—Angelito espera, no te puedes ir solo a estas horas... —lograba alcanzarlo fácilmente, ventajas de tener las piernas más largas.

—Tú cállate, y no me digas así —mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que el otro lo siguiera. Afuera aún siendo tarde hacía calor, buena temperatura para caminar de ahí de vuelta a casa, un tramo no muy corto.

—¿Estás seguro de irte así? Estás dejando solo a tu amiguito Romeo —caminaba a su lado, Evan siempre era poco paciente y hacía muchas cosas por su impulso infantil y egoísta, aunque él no podía decir que estaba exento de eso.

—¿Por qué "Romeo"? Qué ridículo —caminaba algo mas rápido sin mirar al otro.

— ¿Sabes que esos dos también son mis amigos, no? No podía hacer esto sin decirles, pero tampoco podía decirte eso porque no hubieras venido, para empezar...

— El asunto es simple, Dimitry, puedes ser amigo de quien mierda quieras, pero no puedes pretender mezclarnos, creo que tienes claro que no se puede estar bien con Dios y con el diablo, por así decirlo —suspiraba frustrado sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, no tenía por qué explicarle eso a Dim, él bien lo sabía, solo le gustaba hacerse el idiota—. Si quieres estar con ellos, no me unas, así de simple.

—Ok, supongamos que no los hubiera "mezclado" esta noche, ¿qué hubiera hecho cuando te fueras a pasarla bien con Romeo como la última vez? —es que era así, Evan tal vez no se daba cuenta, y era muy probable porque era un atarantado, pero desde que Alex se había juntado con él, desplazaba a Dimitry de su lado a una velocidad que daba miedo, ellos se iban por su lado, se entendían de maravilla, y apenas se conocían. Dim llevaba toda su vida al lado de Evan, era natural que sintiera celos de que se vieran tan bien juntos y que el bajito ni siquiera se diera cuenta de ello, de lo que parecía inevitable que pasara entre ellos.

Esa era una de las razones ocultas para invitar a sus buenos amigos, amargarles la noche a los dos porque conocía a Evan, sabía que eso llamaría su atención y que le reclamaría. A él y sólo a él. El temperamento cabezota de Evan podía más que su corazón de colegiala, Dim lo sabía mejor que nadie y era un especialista en llamar la atención.

—¿Qué iba a hacer? —continuaba su preguntaba caminando tras el pelirrojo, —¿tomarme un trago con Lucas?, ¿ver cómo el ratón se decide a meterle mano a Sasha?

Evan detenía su caminar al oír eso para mirar con duda al mayor, cruzando los brazos ponía cara de reflexión, ¿lo que había oído era verdad, o solo producto de su imaginación? Dim jamás era así, eso era una sorpresa.

—¿Estás celoso de que le preste más atención a Alex? —preguntaba ladeando algo la cabeza, eso de los celos era algo común en Evan, odiaba salir por ahí con Dim y que lo dejara de lado, pero jamás Dim mostraba señas de molestia cuando él lo hacía.

—¿Eso parece? —se burlaba un poco Dim, cuánto le costaba a Evan darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a un lado de él que tenía que hacer esas cosas para que lo entendiera— Es molesto, sabes que Alex y yo no nos llevamos bien, y que ustedes se llevan demasiado bien, es natural que no esté feliz si mi angelito se va por ahí con alguien más.

Evan lo miraba fijo sin pestañar, sus ojos verdes se veían algo más grande de lo que eran por ello, hasta que luego de un rato se ponía a reír, eso era muy extraño, Dim estaba del otro lado ahora, se sentía ridículamente bien, más por su carácter tan infantil. Tener toda la atención de su amigo de la vida era lo mejor.

—Esto es nuevo, realmente... Lo hubieras dicho antes, no pensé que mi Dim me extrañaría así jajaja —se reía bastante, no eran muchas las oportunidades que había para burlarse algo de Dimitry, y no le hacía daño con eso, así que aprovechaba su momento. Al terminar de reír como loco en medio de la calle se acercaba al otro y estirándose un poco le daba una palmada en la frente. —¿Ves que no se siente lindo cuando te dejan de lado? — Dimitry lo hacía bastante, pero siempre sabía contentarlo de una manera u otra, nunca podía estar mucho rato enojado con él.

Dim hacía una mueca para responder a sus acciones y palabras, pero pensaba, que realmente Evan no se enteraba de mucho, ese "dejar de lado", no era tan inocente como él creía, no era una cuestión de amigos, de compañeros de fiesta, era algo más, eran otro tipo de celos. Evan no se veía con Alex como se verían un par de amigos, se veían como... algo más, o el inicio de algo más, él lo sabía muy bien, y seguramente, cuando Evan se diera cuenta, sería para corresponder al extranjero, eso era lo que Dim no quería, por eso llamaba su atención, por eso a veces no quisiera ser su amigo, porque gracias a esa condición era tan difícil aspirar a algo más, pues Dim, para Evan, era como "familia".

—Ahora que me has aleccionado y reído un poco, ¿qué harás?, ¿regresaras a la fiesta o te acompaño a casa?

—Acompáñame a casa, no volveré allá, los otros siguen ahí por lo que yo no iré, eso no cambia 

—retomaban el camino a casa del pelirrojo y este caminaba ahora más cerca del otro, a su ritmo— Oye, no es la primera vez que salgo más con alguien que no seas tú, pero nunca antes vi que te importara, ¿qué es diferente ahora?

Dim metía las manos a los bolsillos y movía los hombros, miraba hacía el piso, ¿de verdad que no se enteraba?

—No lo sé, has salido y tenido más amigos antes, ¿qué es diferente ahora? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con él?

—No siento que sea muy diferente...o sea, me siento muy cómodo con él, como que puedo ser todo lo idiota que quiera... Siento que no lo aburro aunque le hable por horas —apoyando la mano en su mentón miraba hacia arriba contando las cosas que se le ocurrían—. Nos gustan los mismos juegos y es muy bueno en ello así que es divertido jugar con él... mmm pensándolo bien, creo que sí es algo diferente de la mayoría de la gente —Evan era de muchos conocidos, pero pocos amigos, no estaba dispuesto a soportar a cualquiera y viceversa— ¡Ah, ya sé! Se siente muy similar a cuando estoy contigo.

—Pero tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, comparado con eso a él apenas lo conoces, y ya sientes todo eso —y Alex se veía como una persona que no se conformaría con una amistad solamente, Evan no sabía lo mucho que esa descripción de la situación torturaba a Dim—. Él no es tu familia, o tu mejor amigo, ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo?, y si es similar, pero no lo mismo, ¿qué hay de diferente?, ¿qué sientes por él, y qué sientes por mí? —ok, tal vez esas eran muchas preguntas muy reveladoras para el pequeño cerebro de Evan, pero Dim necesitaba saberlo, él sí necesitaba enterarse de todo, no acostumbraba ser inocente ante las cosas, desconocerlas, no importaba lo dolorosas que pudieran ser, Dim necesitaba saberlas.

—Ahh, hablas como una chica, ¿sabes? —esas preguntas para cualquiera hubieran sido más que reveladoras, pero para Evan se trataba solo de querer una reafirmación como su amigo de toda la vida o algo así— Es similar, no es igual porque obviamente tú eres más importante, lo dijiste, a ti te conozco de toda la vida, ¿no es obvio? Si con él me siento cómodo, ¡contigo eso es cien veces más! Por ejemplo, si Alex se enojara conmigo por una idiotez y me dejara de hablar, lo mandaría al infierno y no lo buscaría jamás. A ti te mandaría al infierno igual, pero sabes que en un par de días te estaría buscando, no para pedirte perdón precisamente, aunque sea para golpearte por idiota y volver a hablar... ¿se entiende?

Sus respuestas eran tan inocentes que Dim no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Entiendo —suspiraba y se rascaba la cabeza—, es precisamente porque eres así que todo es tan preocupante, eres tan atolondrado que da miedo —optaba por reírse, no le quedaba nada más que eso. Porque Evan era así era por lo que siempre estaba a su lado, ni siquiera podía contar cuantas veces habría podido aprovecharse de él si le diera la gana. Al final Evan realmente no entendía nada, no sabía si era porque no podía o no quería.

—¿Por qué soy atolondrado ahora? Parece que te gusta más que te insulte a que te diga cosas buenas —ponía cara de ofendido mirando en otra dirección mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, paraban en la esquina aún transitada esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo.

—Me temo, mi estimado angelito, que aún cuando te explicara con lujo de detalle el por qué eres un atolondrado, no lo captarías —seguía molestándolo, ahora lo veía, sonriendo como siempre—. Ya que aún es temprano y tuvimos que salirnos de la fiesta porque la señorita se sentía ofendida, ¿qué te parece hacemos una maratón de películas el resto de la noche? —después de todo sólo era lunes, y la vida pasaba demasiado rápido como para preocuparse de estar despierto en clase, de todos modos se dormían en ella igual.

—No soy ni atolondrado, ni señorita ofendida, pero sí, lo de las películas es una buena idea —gruñía un poco mientras el otro lo molestaba, pero al final le sonreía pues su buen humor había regresado—. Pero la casa te la dejaron a ti, ¿no hay problema en que dejes a todos solos allá?...Ah, que te pregunto a ti, a ti te vale todo. Pasemos a comprar comida rápida, quiero algo que no sea pizza para variar.

—Como quieras —Y así lo hacían, pasaban a comprar algunas cosas e iban a casa de Evan, ahí continuaban sus propios festejos.

...


End file.
